ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Syfy (Germany)
Syfy in Germany is a German version of the American cable channel Sci Fi. It was the third Sci Fi Channel to be launched, following Syfy and U.K. versions. It is available through cable or satellite television. From 2003 until 2010, it was known as the Sci-Fi channel. Programming *''Aftermath'' (2017–present) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) (2017–present) *''Alphas'' (2013-2016) *''Battlestar Galactica (1978)'' (2003-2007, 2010-2012) *''Battlestar Galactica (2004)'' (2004, 2007-2009, 2011-2013) *''Battlestar Galactica: Blood & Chrome'' (2016–present) *''Bionic Woman'' (2010-2012) *''Blood Drive'' (2018–present) *''Dark Matter'' (2015–present) *''Defiance'' (2013-2016) *''Doctor Who'' (2008-2011) *''Dominion'' (2016–present) *''Earth 2'' (2005-2007) *''Eureka'' (EUReKA - Die geheime Stadt) (2009–2014) *''Fantasy Island'' (2007-2009) *''Farscape'' (Farscape - Verschollen im All) *''From the Earth to the Moon'' (2006-2007) *''Godzilla: The Series'' (Godzilla - Die Serie) *''Haven'' (2010–present) *''Helix'' (2014-2016) *''Heroes Reborn'' (2015-2016) *''Incorporated'' (2017–present) *''Killjoys'' (2016–present) *''Krypton'' (2018–present) *''Lavalantula'' (2016–present) *''Legend Quest'' (2012–present) *''Lexx: The Dark Zone Stories *''Lost Girl'' (2016-present) *''Marvel's Agent Carter'' (2015-present) *''Marvel's Runaways'' (2018-present) *''Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal'' (Psi-Faktor - Es geschieht jeden Tag) *''Quantum Leap'' (Zurück in die Vergangenheit) *''The Invisible Man'' (Invisible Man - Der Unsichtbare) *''The Powers of Matthew Star'' (Der Junge vom anderen Stern) *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''The Six Million Dollar Man'' (Der Sechs-Millionen-Dollar-Mann) *''Spider-Man'' (Spiderman) *''Stargate Atlantis'' (2008-present) *''Stargate SG-1'' (Stargate Kommando SG-1) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert) *''Star Trek'' (Raumschiff Enterprise) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2016-present) *''TekWar'' (TekWar - Krieger der Zukunft) *''The Bionic Woman'' (Die Sieben-Millionen-Dollar-Frau) (2007-2009) *''The Outer Limits'' (Outer Limits - Die unbekannte Dimension) *''The Shannara Chronicles'' (2017-present) *''The Six Million Dollar Man'' (Der 6-Millionen-Dollar-Mann) (2004-2007) *''Torchwood'' (2015-2016) *''Warehouse 13'' (2010–2015) *''Z Nation'' (2015–present) Children's Most of the programming of many children (including The adventures of Eizan and Ami, [[Spartakus and the sun under the sea, The secret world of Benjamin Bear, Bindi the girl of the jungle, Thomas & Friends, Toad Patrol, Play with Me Sesame, Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!, Chuggington, Peppa Pig, Wild Kratts, Baby Potter: The Series, Dragon Express, Timmy Time, Little Charley Bear, Braceface, Angelina Ballerina, and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) were officially acquired by NBCUniversal Global Networks Deutschland, to be a children's entertainment organization based in Germany, Austria and Switzerland. NBCUniversal Global Networks Deutschland had distributed children's programming, dubbed in German, to be broadcast on television channels operated by Germany, including 13th Street Universal, Syfy and Friki. *''¡Mucha Lucha! *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''A Miss Mallard Mystery'' *''A Nagy ho-ho-horgász'' *''A Tekergér család világkörüli tekergései'' *''Albert Asks What is Life?'' *''Albert Says Nature Knows Best'' *''Alfred J. Kwak'' *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' *''Animalia'' *''Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series'' *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' *''Arthur'' *''Asha'' *''Az erdö kapitánya'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Babar'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Balanel si Miaunel'' *''Braceface'' *''Beethoven'' *''Ben & Izzy'' *''Benjamin the Elephant'' *''Bernard'' *''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' *''Bibi Blocksberg'' *''Bibi und Tina'' *''Billy & Buddy'' *''Bindi the Jungle Girl'' *''Binka'' *''Bird Squad'' *''Blanche'' *''Bob a Bobek, králíci z klobouku'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bolek and Lolek'' *''Bogyó és Babóca'' *''Braceface'' *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' *''Busytown Mysteries'' *''Buzz and Poppy'' *''Caillou'' *''Chaplin & Co'' *''Charley and Mimmo'' *''Chuggington'' *''Chumballs'' *''City of Friends'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Conni'' *''Connie the Cow'' *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''Curious George'' *''Cyberchase'' *''Danny & Daddy'' *''Dragon Express'' *''Delfy and His Friends'' *''Der Kater Lorenz und seine Freunde'' *''Dinosaur Train *''Dive Olly Dive'' *''Doug'' *''Ella the Elephant'' *''Elmo's World'' *''Es kész! Pénz!'' *''Ethelbert the Tiger'' *''Everything's Rosie'' *''Famous 5: On the Case'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''Fireman Sam'' *''Fix & Foxi and Friends'' *''Flipper and Lopaka'' *''Football Stories'' *''Forest Friends'' *''Frakk, a macskák réme'' *''Frances'' *''Franklin'' *''Gaspard and Lisa'' *''George Shrinks'' *''Geronimo Stilton'' *''Global Grover'' *''Guess How Much I Love You'' *''Guess with Jess'' *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' *''Hareport'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Horseland'' *''Hungarian Folktales'' *''Inami'' *''Itsy Bitsy Spider'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Kate and Mim Mim'' *''Katie and Orbie'' *''Kérem a következöt!'' *''Ketchup'' *''Kockásfülű nyúl'' *''Klumpies'' *''Krtek'' *''Lassie and Friends'' *''Le Ranch'' *''Lenny and Tweek'' *''Leó és Fred'' *''Leon'' *''Les Misérables (1992)'' *''Lilly the Witch'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Charley Bear'' *''Little People: Big Discoveries'' *''Little Princess'' *''Little Robots'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' *''Loopdidoo'' *''Lost World of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle'' *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''Mama Moo'' *''Marcelino Pan y Vino'' *''Marsupilami'' *''Martha Speaks'' *''Martine'' *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' *''Master Raindrop'' *''Maya & Miguel'' *''Meeow!'' *''Merlin the Magical Puppy'' *''Mesék Mátyás királyról'' *''Mia'' *''Mia and Me'' *''Mihaela'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Milo'' *''Miss BG'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Moby Dick et le Secret de Mu'' *''Monkey See Monkey Do'' *''Mr. Bean'' *''My Friend Boo'' *''My Little Pony'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Nouky and Friends'' *''Olly the Little White Van'' *''Once Upon a Time... Man'' *''Once Upon a Time... Planet Earth'' *''Orson and Olivia'' *''Oscar the Balloonist'' *''Oscar's Oasis'' *''Pat & Mat'' *''Pat & Stan'' *''Pearlie'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Percy the Park Keeper'' *''Pettson and Findus'' *''Pimpa'' *''Pingu'' *''Pityke'' *''Pixi Wissen TV'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *''Pigs and Wolfves'' *''Poil de carotte'' *''Poppy Cat'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Pumuckl'' *''Redwall'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Reksio'' *''Roary the Racing Car'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Rupert Bear, Follow the Magic...'' *''Sandokan (1991)'' *''Say It with Noddy'' *''Sea Princesses'' *''Seabert'' *''Sergeant Stripes'' *''Shadow of the Elves'' *''Shelldon'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Simsala Grimm'' *''Sitting Ducks'' *''Snorks'' *''Space Dogs Family'' *''Space Racers'' *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Shuriken School'' *''Shuriken School: Mission World'' *''Symfollies'' *''Szaffi'' *''Tales of Tatonka'' *''Te már olvastad?'' *''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' *''The Adventures of Eizan and Ami'' *''The Bellflower Bunnies'' *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' *''The Fairytaler'' *''The First Snow of Winter'' *''The Fixies'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''The Green Squad'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''The Jungle Bunch'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''The Large Family'' *''The Little Flying Bears'' *''The Little Fox'' *''The Little Prince'' *''The Magic Roundabout'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''The Magical Toothfairies'' *''The Mézga Family'' *''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog'' *''The Mysteries of Providence'' *''The New Adventures of Peter Pan'' *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' *''The Small Giant'' *''The Toothbrush Family'' *''The Ugly Duckling and Me!'' *''The Way Things Work'' *''The Woodlies'' *''The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''Timbuctoo'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Tiny Planets'' *''Toad Patrol'' *''Toby's Travelling Circus'' *''Tom'' *''Toot & Puddle'' *''Traff Park'' *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' *''Tree Fu Tom'' *''Tüskeböki és pajtásai'' *''Tupu'' *''Twipsy'' *''Uki'' *''Urmel (1996)'' *''Vic the Viking'' *''Vipo: Adventures of the Flying Dog'' *'' Viva Piñata'' *''Vizipók-Csodapók'' *''Wendy'' *''What about Mimi?'' *''Wild Kratts'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''Woofy'' *''Yakari'' *''Zigby'' Audience share Germany References External links *Syfy Website Category:NBCUniversal Global Networks Category:NBCUniversal Global Networks Deutschland